El baile de las sombras (Especial Halloween Corazon de Melon)
by Fatisaku Dokuro
Summary: Halloween, el momento perfecto para el terror. Nathaniel narra una historia de su abuelo. Un extraño libro y un pequeño secreto.


Aquel día se habían quedado hasta tarde en el instituto, era 31 de octubre, una fecha interesante a lo cual el grupo de amigos quedo para verse en el sótano del instituto. Tuvieron varios y divertidos problemas para que la directora o los profesores no se dieran cuentan.

Nathaniel se sentía como un niño travieso. Por ser parte de la administración, tenía dichos privilegios y entre ellos eran las llaves de algunas aulas y lugares del instituto. Castiel estaba asombrado por la rebeldía del muchacho. Cosa que alabo de él.

Tenían comida y bebidas en el lugar mientras con algunas lámparas iluminaban la oscuridad. Sentados en círculo comenzaron a contar historias de terror. Siendo el turno de la historia de Nathaniel:

-Mi abuelo se encargaba de una cierta iglesia en un pueblo lejano, cuando iba de vacaciones a ese lugar; apenas tenía 10 años de edad. Me contaba mil y un historias de fantasmas. Hubo una que realmente me marcó por completo se llamaba: La ciudad de las sombras.

El rubio comenzó a relatar su historia:

Así le llaman, al lugar donde residen nuestras sombras, cuentas algunas teorías que es nuestra alma que se refleja cuando hay sol y desaparece en la completa oscuridad. La segunda teoría es que las sombras, son nuestra parte oscura, nuestros sentimientos más tenebrosos, ocultos y agobiantes. Las sombras fueron maldecidas a cargar con ese peso tan grande-contaba mi abuelo- En el día, la ciudad de las sombras nace pero…-hizo una pausa tan escalofriante que altero a todos- las sombras tienen conciencia propia, y hay días en que ellas buscan venganza por estar condenados a ese pesar. Si bajas tu guardia… serás consumido… hasta-

-Que absurdo, no asustas a nadie con eso. -Castiel parecía inmune, o al menos eso quería hacer creer.

Nathaniel solo sonrió para sí mismo antes de continuar.

-Como decía: El día donde la oscuridad y las sombras hacen alianza, es exactamente el 31 de octubre, la noche de brujas. Según mi abuelo decía que las sombras toman a desprevenidos por la calle invitándolos a un baile.

-¿Un baile?-Lysandro parecía interesado.

-Así es, cada 31 de octubre, cuando la luna llena está en su punto máximo. Ellos celebran un encantador baile, donde atraen a personas ilusas a su trampa mortal. Intentan seducirte con bellas tonadas y canticos hipnóticos, te hacen pensar que son buenos y te divertirás, de todos modos ¿Qué hay de peligroso en bailar con las sombras? Si escuchas el acordeón a lo lejos, acompañado de un hermoso violín, huye… ya que una vez comiencen a cantar puede que no se vuelva a saber de ti nunca más o tal vez si… Hasta la luz puede tener su lado oscuro cuando se lo propone ¿no creen?

-Y-Y…-La voz de Armin tembló.- ¿C-como es que tu abuelo sabia de eso? Digo… ¿hay alguna forma de derrotar a las sombras?

-Mi abuelo era un sacerdote, cada día en ese lugar donde residía miraba cosas increíbles. Además, siempre cargaba una extraña biblia. Su portada era de color marrón y frente a ella tenía una cruz de plata. Esa biblia ahora está en mis manos. Cuando lo abrí por primera vez me percate que más que una biblia que cualquier sacerdote tendría, era un diario donde contaba sus experiencias. El observo con sus propios ojos muchas cosas y las transcribió.

Todos se alejaron un poco a causa de la impresión. Si decía algo como eso es que su abuelo tuvo alguna experiencia con las sombras.

-¡K-Kentin t-tengo miedo! ¡ABRÁZAME!

-¡Suéltame Alexy, me asfixias! ¡Aaah!

Aquel acto, hizo que el ambiente tan pesado desapareciera. Ya eran casi las 12 de la noche, era mejor que volvieran todos a casa.

Cuando salieron las calles estaban desiertas, algo extraño siendo que las fiestas deberían de estar al por mayor. El silencio y el frio viento hizo que sus pieles se erizaran.

Comenzaron a caminar en grupo hasta el parque, se encontraba completamente oscuro. Cosa muy extraña, pero debían cruzarlo para que todos pudieran tomar camino a sus casas.

-¿Ese sonido?-Lysandro calló por completo intentando encontrar la tonada en el viento. –Un acordeón.

-O-Oye, Lys… ¿Qué mala broma es esta? –El peli-rojo lucia alterado.

-No estoy bromeando…

-Mejor, demos la vuelta, aunque tengamos que tomar el camino más largo, no será problema…-Sucrette hizo la sugerencia. –No me gusta para nada esa sensación…

Lysandro por alguna razón no se movió.

-No estoy bromeando, escucho algo a lo lejos.

-Lys, vámonos…-Sucrette lo tomo de la mano y ese cedió.

-¡¿Qué demonios!?-La puerta del parque estaba cerrada con candando. –Kentin movía las enormes cadenas sin éxito alguno.

-Pero si hace un segundo entramos ¡imposible que estén cerradas!-Rosalya habló.

De pronto, todos quedaron completamente paralizados. Como si supieran que si movieran un solo musculo, caerían en algo peligroso. El acordeón y el violín hicieron su entrada, cada vez… cada segundo se escuchaban tan aterradoramente cerca.

-¿Nathaniel… es una broma tuya, o nos quieres joder del miedo?

Castiel miro al rubio que también tenía la misma cara de impactado, que cualquier cosa que le dijera, sabría que no estaba mintiendo.

De pronto, las enormes luces del parque se prendieron y apuntando a una sola dirección.

Kentin volteo rápidamente para ver, lo cual se arrepintió completamente. Personas… si eso se hacían llamar, danzaban de una lado a otro… no tenían rostros…

Los canticos comenzaron a resonar.

-Qué hermoso baile… -Un paso tras otro, era llevado hacia la luz… hacia el baile de las sombras.

El peli-rojo en un momento de iluminación golpeo a Nathaniel en la espalda. Debían de rescatar al cuatro ojos.

-Lys… Lysandro no voltees… ¡Lys!

-¿no te gustaría bailar esta pieza conmigo?-Llevo a Sucrette también, al encanto de la luz de las sombras.

-¡Maldición, reacciona don papeles!

-¡L-LO SIENTO! M-me perdí completamente en mis pensamientos.

-¿En en el libro venia algo de eso?

Nathaniel se había dejado llevar mucho tiempo por la música y los canticos.

-T-Tápense los oídos-reacciono-, no miren hacia la luz…. ¡La oscuridad es el único lugar donde nos pueden dañar! ¡Cierren los ojos!

Si querían rescatar a aquellos tres debían actuar rápido.

-Alexy, ¿tienes bocinas y música no?

Si no se apuraban, la música de aquel baile seria su perdición aun si cerraban sus ojos.

-Entiendo.- Alexy de su bolso saco la bocina haciendo que al momento de encenderla este hicieron un chirrido aterrador que descontrolo el vals de las sombras.

Era su oportunidad.

-Tenemos que romper las luces de las lámparas.

-Hablas con el experto aquí.-Castiel tomó unas rocas.

-¡¿Aun sin ver lo harás!?-Rosalya estaba que no podía creer tal actuación.

-Conozco este parque a la perfección. No hay tiempo para quejarse y comiencen a lanzar ustedes también.

Las sombras comenzaron a enfadarse, de un segundo a otro los atacarían.

De pronto el sonido del vidrio rompiéndose elevo las esperanzas en el grupo.

-¡Es el momento! ¡Apunten a la última luz!

Cuando las sombras se amontonaron para atacarlos, la última luz desapareció. Todos quedaron en penumbras y la luna había desaparecido entre las nubes. Lo único que se escuchaba era la música de Alexy.

Vieron como los chicos caían al suelo. Sin querer saber nada los cargaron como pudieron.

-Sucrette ¿Dónde está sucrette? –Nathaniel no la veía por la oscuridad, todos salieron corriendo, cuando se percataron que las cadenas se habían desvanecido.

El rubio saco su teléfono celular y alumbro la oscuridad.

Allí estaba ella, parada con la cabeza baja.

-¿Sucrette?

Cuando alzo la cabeza sus ojos brillaron de un color rojo por unos segundos culpa de la luz del celular.

Parpadeo varias veces antes de sonreírle a Nathaniel. Aunque extrañamente el color rojo de sus pupilas volvió a la normalidad.

-Perdóname… me perdí y no podía ver nada.

-Vayámonos de aquí.-La jaló fuera del parque.

Nathaniel observo como su amiga caminaba frente a él.

-Sabes Sucrette….

Ambos pararon frente una farola que se encontraba fallando, extrañamente.

-Hay cosas que el mundo aun no está listo para ver.-De su bolsillo saco un libro.

-¡Maldito ingrato! ¡Me pusiste un hechizo de parálisis!-El rostro de la chica se tornaba oscuro frente a los ojos miel del chico ¡No debí confiar en ti! ¡Basura!

-10 minutos es el limite… antes de que su alma sea consumida y tú puedas quedarte en la tierra.

El libro que yacía en sus manos.

- _L'obscurité retourne à la terre, l'âme retourne à la lumière. Chaîne d'effets_.-Al terminar de pronunciar aquella frase. Dos entes salieron del cuerpo de la chica. El ente oscuro, agonizaba de dolor, hasta que se fue desvaneciendo lentamente.

-Vuelve a donde correspondes.-Le dijo al ente de luz.

Sucrette cayó al suelo desmayada.

-Creo que será mejor llevarte a mi casa…-Guardo su libro y la tomó en brazos.-Realmente, hay cosas en este mundo que es mejor no saber-miro al cielo- ¿verdad abuelo…?

 _''Tu sombra quiere vivir, quiere ser separa de ti. Tú eres tu propio enemigo al cual hay que temer. Cuida tu espalda o alguien más vivirá por ti tu vida. Ten cuidado con el baile de las sombras… ''_

 _Nota: Sobre la sombras, yo tenia una historia que trataba sobre eso xD pero como nunca vio un fin esa historia, decidi retratarla aqui con los personajes de Amour Sucre. La idea de unirlas me vino al ver a Nathaniel en la imagen de Halloween del 2016. Super cazador de vampiros y monstruos, tambien pense en un oneshot sensual entre el vampiro castiel y el rubio xD pero me nacio mas escribir algo creepy. Lo cachondo puede esperar 7u7r._

 _Espero que lo hayan disfrutado :'D_

 _Cambio y fuera!_


End file.
